Gone
by MacGateFan
Summary: Continuation of Saying Goodbye. Takes place after Heroes. DJ. Warning, canon character death.


Title: Gone  
Rating: PG  
Author: MacGateFan  
Spoilers: Continuation of my fic, "Saying Goodbye", takes place after _Heroes_.  
Disclaimers: Stargate and all related characters are property of MGM Studios and others who aren't me.

--------------

Daniel watched as they brought Jack and Janet through the 'Gate. He saw Sam to his left, tears pouring down her cheeks. He could barely move as Teal'c shoved him towards the event horizon. "DanielJackson! We must hurry!"

The Jaffa's voice was enough to get Daniel moving and he let physics take over for a microsecond. When he emerged, Jack and Janet were gone. A few Airmen were still there talking quietly with Teal'c.

He placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Not now, Teal'c," Daniel whispered, walking down the ramp.

Daniel would have made it to the safe haven of the infirmary in record time if he hadn't been stopped by Breggeman. If the man knew how close he and Janet had been, he gave no indication. After all, Janet had told him about the man's invitation to dinner.

"Dr. Jackson."

"Go. Away."

"Just give me a few moments of your time."

"Get away from me now!" Daniel cried out, shoving the filmmaker to the floor. Without another word, he ran towards the infirmary. He needed to know how Jack was doing. He needed to know if Janet was… if she was gone.

--

Daniel paced furiously as he waited for news on either of the people he cared so much about.

"Leave me alone and shut that damn thing off!"

Sam's voice echoed through the infirmary, snapping Daniel out of his reverie. He ran over to the door and waited for her. The minute she saw him, she went over and hugged him close. "God, Daniel."

He didn't know what to say because he was feeling exactly the same way. This whole thing was just a huge mess. When something finally came to mind, he was interrupted by one of the nurses. "Dr. Jackson, Major Carter. Please come with me."

The pair reluctantly followed, neither comforted by the nurse's expression. They could only imagine what had happened.

Dr. Warner met them just outside one of the trauma rooms. He hated to be the one to tell them. He would have had General Hammond, but he was dealing with the Pentagon at the moment. "Colonel O'Neill's injuries are grave," he told them. "We have him heavily sedated currently, but I'm not making any promises."

Daniel nodded. "And J..Janet?"

"We lost her, Dr. Jackson."

Sam and Daniel just stood there in complete shock. They had both lost someone amazing. Sam, her best friend and Daniel the woman he loved. This had to be one of the worst days of their lives. Sam was going to put her arms around Daniel when he just turned and ran out of the infirmary. She was torn between following him or going to see Jack.

"Teal'c," she said, as if seeing him for the first time.

"MajorCarter."

Without another word, Sam flung herself into Teal'c's arms and began to cry.

--------------

Daniel finished dressing and took the elevator upstairs. He barely noticed the looks everyone was giving him. He didn't care. The only thing on his mind was the one person he needed to see: Cassie. By the time he arrived to his car and sat, he broke down.

All the pain, the frustration, the anger... Why did this have to happen? Why did she have to die? He was scared. Scared that this was somehow his fault. Maybe he was never meant to fall in love and be happy. Sarah, Sha're, and now Janet. He had to be cursed.

Daniel wanted to go somewhere far away. A dig where no one knew him and where Jack O'Neill would never think to find him. But first, he had to see Cassie. She deserved to hear the truth from him -- the last person to see her Mother alive.

He calmed himself and started his car. As he pulled out of the parking spot, he saw that Teal'c had come outside, no doubt looking for Daniel. He shook his head and drove out of the lot.

Cassie had just finished her homework when she heard a car pull into the driveway. She was excited because they were going out for her Mom's birthday and she had found the perfect gift for her.

When she arrived at the top of the stairs, however, the sight that greeted her wasn't very comforting. A disheveled Daniel was there and he looked like a little lost puppy. A sick feeling crept into her stomach.

"Daniel?" she said. The fact that he didn't even acknowledge her made Cassie want to throw up. She ran down the steps and took his hand, leading him to the couch. His face was pale and his hands were clammy.

"I'm sorry," he whispered once he was seated on the couch.

"Sorry for what? Daniel, where's Mom?"

"I tried, but I couldn't!"

Before Cassie could ask anymore questions, Daniel told her everything. From Breggeman to the mission to Janet saving Airman Wells to the staff blast that slammed into her.

Cassie stared at him in disbelief. "No," she gasped out. "She can't be... She... No!"

"It's true."

She knew he didn't want it to be true, she could see it in his eyes. He was there with her. He knew what her last thoughts were. Her Mom wasn't alone and that's what mattered the most. "Daniel, I believe you. Are you all right?"

"I don't know."

She sat next to him on the couch. Daniel held her hand like a lifeline and before she knew it, he had cried himself to sleep. Cassie reached behind her and grabbed the phone. "This is Cassandra Frasier; may I speak with Colonel O'Neill please?"

"Ms. Frasier, the colonel is unavailable."

"What about Major Carter?"

"One moment please."

As Cassie waited, tears began to stream down her face. This was the second time she had lost a mother. She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize Sam was on the phone. "Cassie?"

"Sam!" she cried, taking a deep breath. "Daniel's here."

"Teal'c saw him leave, but couldn't catch him in time. We were worried sick, but knew he'd be heading to you. I'll be over there in about 45 minutes."

"Where's Jack?"

"He was hurt, Cass."

"Badly?"

"He'll be fine. I just talked to him. I'll see you in a bit, sweetheart."

"Okay."

-------------

Sam arrived to find Cassie in the kitchen attempting to make coffee. Daniel was nowhere to be seen. The young girl jumped as the cup in her hands dropped to the floor. It shattered and she immediately fell to her knees in tears.

Sam rushed to her side. "Everything will be all right, sweetheart."

Cassie wanted to believe her, but right now, her life felt like that shattered cup. She grabbed onto Sam and held on for dear life. "Why?" she gasped out.

Daniel took a deep breath and stepped back into the living room. He heard voices in the kitchen and knew Sam was there. He had to get out of there fast. He felt as if the walls were closing in around him.

Cassie heard the door slam shut and jumped up from the floor. "Cassie!" Sam called. As she watched the young girl's shoulder's slump, Sam spotted a note on the coffee table.

"What's that?" Cassie asked.

Sam handed it to her. It was a note from Daniel. _'Cassie, I'm sorry. I need some air. I just felt as if I was suffocating. I'll contact you soon. Love, Daniel.'_

"He's doing it again."

"Cassie?"

"He's leaving me. He said he would never do that again! Sam, he promised!"

Sam noticed the look in her eyes and realized what Cassie was thinking. "No!" she said, with a shake of her head. "Daniel will not abandon you just because your Mom's gone."

"But how can you be sure, Sam?"

"I just am, sweetheart," Sam replied, hugging her close. "I just am."

----------------

Jack found Teal'c in the midst of kel-no-reem. The Jaffa opened his eyes and bowed his head. "O'Neill."

"I can come back," he said, back peddling towards the door.

"That is unnecessary. I am unable to concentrate currently."

Jack nodded. "I know what you mean."

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks. Any word on Daniel?"

Teal'c shook his head. "None. CassandraFrasier is beside herself. MajorCarter and I have been attempting to console her with little success. Now that you are well again we are hoping you would," he paused as if looking for the right words, "take a crack at it."

"Definitely," Jack replied.

-----------------

Daniel looked around his tent. He felt bad for leaving Cassie the way he did, but he couldn't think in Colorado. Daniel did give General Hammond a way to contact him, but asked him not to reveal it to anyone nor tell them where he was.

Daniel was beginning to regret it, though. True, he loved being part of an Earth expedition again, but alienating himself from his friends wasn't going to solve anything. He needed to go back... now!

-----------------

When Jack opened the door he was shocked, to say the least. "Daniel"

"Hi, Jack," Daniel said quietly. "General Hammond said you were all here."

Jack crossed his arms. "So it would seem. I take it you realized what an idiot you've been?"

Daniel nodded, tears forming in his eyes. "I'm just not meant to love anyone, am I?"

That was not what Jack was expecting and it threw him for a loop. Shaking the initial shock off, he did something so very un-Jack like. Daniel was surprised to feel strong arms wrap around him. That's when he was finally able to grieve.

Cassie was helping Sam with dinner when there was a knock on the door. The two stared at each other when they heard the familiar voice. Cassie set down the plates and went towards the foyer.

She stopped and listened. Waiting and hoping for Daniel to come back made Cassie realize that she wasn't the only one who had lost someone special. Cassie slowly walked towards the men and hugged them both.

Jack moved away to let the two of them talk. She held on tightly to Daniel. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Me too, Daniel." The pair sat on the porch. Cassie leaned her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath. "Daniel, can I see the tape?"

Daniel didn't know what to say. Should he let her see it?

She didn't wait for a reply. "I know my Mom was one of the bravest people on Earth. I know why she did, but I want to know how she died. Everyone at the SGC is talking about it. Please, Daniel!"

He nodded. After all, Cassie had the right to see it. "Has everyone else seen it?"

"Yeah, but they wouldn't let me."

"Let's go," Daniel said.

Daniel held Cassie's hand as the tape played. When it was over, she looked at Daniel. Tears were in her eyes, but she was smiling. "That's my Mom," she said.

He nodded, hugging her close. They sat in silence for awhile until a thought occurred to Cassie. "What's going to happen to me?" she asked.

Daniel took a deep breath. "Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to adopt you myself."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I love you, Cassie."

"I love you too, Daniel! Thank you!"


End file.
